Me want a daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Em and Ali'. The two beautiful ladies Em Fields and Ali DiLaurentis wanna have a daughter...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Me want a daughter**

**Ali DiLaurentis and Em Fields have been wife and wife for a little more than a year now. Life is nearly perfect. The only thing Emily wish for now is a little daughter.**

The two very beautiful women are eating breakfast on a Sunday morning.

"Ali...would you like to become a mom?" says Emily.

"Of course, Em my love. I'm just not sure how..." says Alison. "Which one of us should carry the baby? How should that one of us became pregnant without a man?"

"Ali, you're such a drama-queen at times. There's always adoption. If you think that you can't love someone else's kid we could inject semen into your uterus...or mine, if you'd feel more comfortable with that." says Emily.

"That sounds like a good idea, Em." says Alison.

"To inject...?" says Emily as she giggle a little.

"Yes, Em." says Alison.

"Good." says Emily.

"Now we gotta decide which one of us who's gonna physically carry the baby..." says Alison.

"Do you wanna do it, Ali?" says Emily.

"To be honest...no. I don't wanna be fat." says Alison.

"I'd be happy to do it." says Emily with a smile.

"Then it's an easy choice. Em my love, you'll carry our baby." says Alison.

"I wanna have a daughter." says Emily.

"Me too. No boys in my house. Ewww! Guys are so fuckin' messy." says Alison.

"Hey, Ali! Don't be so shallow. You know very well that not all men are messy. There are still gentlemen out there." says Emily in a serious mature tone.

"I've never met one of them." says Alison with one of her typical confident sexy smiles.

"You've met Ezra." says Emily. "He's a true gentlemen. Totally chivalrous, according to Aria."

"Fine! Ezra is one of few good men left in this world." says Alison.

_**Little more than 9 months later:**_

Emily is in a hospital bed and Alison is on a chair right next to the bed. A male doctor hands a new-born little girl to Alison.

"Mrs DiLaurentis, your daughter." says Doctor Romero.

"Thanks, sir." says Alison before she kiss the baby-girl on her forehead and hands her over to Emily.

"Your name's goin' to be Jennifer Victoria Fields - DiLaurentis." says Emily to her little daughter.

"Isn't she cute?" says Alison.

"Our daughter looks like a little angel, Ali." says Emily.

"She's got your eyes." says Alison.

"And your hair-color." says Emily.

The next day Aria, Hanna and Spencer come to Ali and Em's home to see the little girl.

"Aria, Spence, Hanna...this is my daughter, Jennifer Victoria Fields - DiLaurentis." says Emily as she show her friends the little baby in the cot.

"Awww, she's such a little cutie." says Aria.

"She probably get that from her mommy." says Hanna with a smirk.

"Which one...me or Emily?" says Ali.

"Emily." says Hanna.

Luckily Hanna doesn't notice the slightly angry glare that Alison give her.

"Ali, sexy one. Be nice." says Emily to her blonde wife.

"Sure, Em. Sorry..." says Ali as she look into her wife's enchanting eyes.

"Seein' this cute little kid almost makes me wanna become a mom too." says Spencer.

"Wow, who'd ever thought that day would come? Super-serious Spencer is jealous of sweet Emily and sexy Alison." says Hanna.

"Hanna Marin, you're always soo funny!" says Spencer with her sarcastic tone.

"Me has an awesome sense of humor, miss Hastings." says Hanna.

"Since when do we call each other by last names, Hanna?" says Spencer.

"Guys, come one! No fighting in front of Ali and Em's little girl, please." says Aria.

"Sorry..." says Spencer and Hanna.

"Little Jennifer Victoria is a very cute kid. Em, may I hold her a little?" says Aria.

"Of course, Aria. Be careful, she's my only daughter." says Emily as she hands the baby over to Aria.

"I wish I could have a daughter of my own." says Aria.

"You're a very sexy women, Aria. I'm sure you could easily find yourself a good man. Maybe your dear friend Ezra could be the man for you. As far as I can see you two are already pretty close, so it could be the next step." says Alison.

"Ezra's just a friend." says Aria. "By the way, he's got a girlfriend."

"That's not a problem, Aria." says Alison with a sexy smirk.

"Ali, don't give Aria any bad ideas, thank you." says Emily.

"I can't say 'no' to my sweet beautiful Emily." says Alison.

"Aww, Ali, you're such a sweet soft soul when you want to." says Emily.

"Yeah, I'm sweet at times, but don't tell people that." says Alison.

"Why?" says Spencer.

"The world has to think that I'm a sassy cool woman, not a meek chick." says Alison.

"To be friendly is not the same thing as being meek." says Emily.

"Guess not, but I still have to appear sassy and slightly arrogant." says Alison.

"Okey...I know that you're nice too my love." says Emily.

"Emily, I love you." says Alison.

"Alison, I love you too." says Emily.

Emily and Alison are so happy to be wife and wife and to have a cute little daughter. To them, little Jennifer Victoria is the cutest little kid in the entire world.

**The End.**


End file.
